


Stage Whispers

by DreamingStoriesInOurSleep



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Harry, Barebacking, Couch Sex, Could It Be Considered Phone Sex?, Dirty Talk, F/M, I don't, Is that a thing, It Looks Like I Have A Thing For The Name Caitlyn, Oh! Public Masturbation, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Teasing, They Are Talking Through Ear Phones, This Is A Completely Different Girl, This Story Was Actually Requested, Wall Sex, Whilst Harry Is On Stage, public boners, what else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStoriesInOurSleep/pseuds/DreamingStoriesInOurSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is performing with the boys on stage and without his knowledge, Paul and Caitlyn set up a revenge scheme to get back at Harry by using his biggest weakness, dirty talk and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stage Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a girl called Caitlyn, I know, I know, another Caitlyn but this is a different one...I promise, no more Caitlyns after this. (If you are a Caitlyn though, you can still put in a request :) xx)

Caitlyn walks into the backstage area of the concert, quietly closing the side door as she can hear that the boys are on stage, singing the last song before they start twitter questions. 

Perfect.

They’ve just had their break, meaning that her plan won’t be foiled by Harry coming backstage for a costume change for at least another 3-4 songs. She waves at Paul who hands her the headset with the attached microphone that clearly states “Harry E. Styles”.

Cait was assured that to only get Harry’s earpiece to tune into channel 8, as channel 1 was all of them, including stage managers, body guards and lighting guys, channel 2 was the guards, channel 3 was the band, channel 4 was Niall, channel 5 was Liam, channel 6 was Louis and channel 7 was Zayn. She was nervous about doing this, but she was also excited about getting revenge against Harry, for making her nearly cum in front of the boys the other night at dinner, through a dare to wear the vibrating panties he brought her as a birthday gift.

Caitlyn sat down in a secluded chair that had no one near it so no one could hear what she was going to say to Harry. “You look so good in those jeans, I can’t wait for you to take them off and show me what’s underneath.” She says into the microphone in her best sultry voice. Obviously it does the trick as Harry’s head snaps up. Gladly, his face is broadcast on the big screen and she looks at his facial features, noticing how his pupils have dilated. So it begins. The boys decide to start Twitter Questions and Caitlyn silently thanks them for being so spot on with their timing tonight. Harry starts to read a question when she thinks of something to really get him going, something that always makes him hard in seconds.

“I can’t wait to feel your hands in my hair as I suck your thick, hard cock.” As soon as Caitlyn finishes her sentence, Harry gasps and chokes on his sentence, making Niall clap his back as he coughs, trying to catch his breath. Harry finishes his question and then looks around backstage trying to find her, but the beautiful thing is, is that Caitlyn has found a perfect spot where she can see him clearly, but he can’t see her at all. “What’s the matter baby? Are you getting hard for me? Do you wanna fuck me so hard that I scream your name? Is that what you want? Do you wanna fuck me baby?” She can see it, Harry is turning red and the front of his jeans is tightening substantially.

“God, I’m so wet baby. Please, fuck me. I need you inside me, just imagine, fucking me right here, where anyone could walk by and see or hear us. God, just think what the boys would say if they heard you fucking me so hard and telling me to take it, all the while I’m screaming out your name, telling you to go faster. God, please go faster Harry.” Harry sits down on the stage couch, carefully and as best as possible, to not attract attention, palms himself through the front of his jeans to try and relieve some of the pressure.

“I’m sitting here backstage, rubbing myself off to the thought of you fucking me right here where anyone could walk by and see us. You know that’s one of my biggest kinks, is possibly getting caught? I want to get caught, especially by one of the boys. To see their faces, their reaction. To watch closely and see if they get turned on, watching you thrust in and out of me, as I yell out for you to go harder and faster. God Harry, please I’m so close. I wish you were here right now. I wish it was your fingers pumping in and out of me instead of mine.” Caitlyn looks back over to Harry and it’s lucky that Louis just so happens to yell into his Mic at the same time Harry whines into his hands-free mic. She smiles triumphantly, and gets up quickly, knowing that they have a clothes change after twitter questions, which they are finishing now. Caitlyn winks at Paul as he hides her in the supply closet.

You see, Paul has been in this from the night of the dinner. He asked Caitlyn if everything was ok when she got into the black car, choosing to go in a separate vehicle to Harry as the boys all piled in and there was no room left, but she was glad, as she was pissed at Harry. Paul sat next to her and pulled her in for a tight hug as she told him what happened, not worrying about giving up too much information, as Paul knew Harry for the exhibitionist he is, that includes public orgasms for his girlfriend.

“Caitlyn, I am one of the main bodyguards for five boys, do you really think I wouldn’t have some paybacks up my sleeve, especially for Harry?” Let’s just say that Paul is one of the best bodyguards known to man. On the trip home, Caitlyn and Paul devised a plan to get even with Harry and not in a way that he would like. He loves public displays of love and sex, but public humiliation, especially in front of his, mostly, underage fans, that was a big “NO” in Harry’s book. So the plan was set in motion.

Caitlyn was to arrive, just before the twitter questions section of the concert, knowing that they just had a break before hand and they wouldn’t need to come off until after the questions and poster readings. She would sit somewhere where she could see Harry, but he couldn’t see her, then she would tell him things, anything, that would get him going and embarrass him in front of millions of fans, and she knew just what to say to make sure that happened. Harry was weak when it came to her talking dirty to him, as she didn’t do it that often. So when it came time for them to come back stage for their last wardrobe change of the night and Harry would, most likely, be looking for her, Caitlyn would be in the, previously planned, spot of the storage closet. The upside of having one of the top bodyguards in on the payback scheme was that he knew where everything backstage was, including places that the boys wouldn’t even think to look.

“Where is she?!” Caitlyn hears Harry exasperated and pissed off tone. His voice deeper and slower due to his arousal. Caitlyn forces herself not to laugh at how smoothly the plan is going.

“I have no idea who you’re talking about Harry, but you have to hurry, you’re back on stage in 2 minutes.” Harry huffs and runs off towards the change room to get ready and Paul knocks once, a signal that Harry is gone. When Harry comes back, a new t-shirt on and a different bandana in his hair, Paul laughs loudly. 

“You must be looking for something really important, I haven’t seen you change this quickly since your first concert.” Harry must shoot Paul a dirty look as he bursts into laughter again.

“Caitlyn, have you seen her? She’s been talking to me all night and I need to speak to her now!” Harry emphasizes the “now”, making a shiver of arousal run up her spine.

“It’s a game Hazza, hide and seek. I can see you, but can you see me? Winner gets a prize, I’ll give you a clue as to what that is. It’s hot, wet, tight and waiting so patiently for you.” She says so smoothly to him. Harry groans, his ‘aroused-as-all-hell’, groan and she can just imagine Harry palming himself through the front of his jeans in front of Paul, and he must have, because seconds later, she hears Paul say.

“Harry please! Not in front of me. Oi! Times up! Get back out there. Enjoy!” Paul has a slight knowing tone to his voice as he says the last word and she can hear Harry turn around and say “What?” as he is shocked, thinking that Paul does know something. Paul really needs a raise, but before Harry can ask anything further, his platform is raised and he’s back on stage.

“Aw, poor baby, didn’t win the game. It’s alright, you still haven’t found me, but I’ll give you a clue each time you can rub yourself off without being seen by one of the boys.” Harry whines high in his throat and covers it quickly with a cough. Caitlyn can hear Niall’s voice coming over the speakers.

“You alright mate? You’re coughing a lot tonight, I hope you’re not coming down with something.” To that, he gets thousands of “AWWS!” and “NO’s!” Caitlyn laughs and Harry comes back with;

“No mate, I’m fine, just keep breathing in to sharply.” To that, the fans cheer like crazy and the boys start their second last song “Rock Me.” Just to be an extra help, she whispers naughtily into her Microphone, directly into Harry’s ear along with the song.

“I want you to Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck Me Yeah. I want you to-” Harry takes his earpiece out as she hears him nearly sing exactly what she said and he can’t take it anymore. Harry only has one more song and he looks pissed, he’s bright red and Liam is staring at him now, hearing Harry slip up that bad, he knows that he is going to get a massive talking to by Management.

This was it, the last song of the night and Harry looked ready to scream out. Perfect, Caitlyn had him right in the palm of her hand and she knew exactly where to go. She stood and walked away from the side of the stage, passing Paul she gave him the signal, a slight nod of her head, and Paul nodded back, knowing to tell Harry to put his earpiece back in. Caitlyn walked down the hall and noted the sign on one of the doors “ONE DIRECTION” and then underneath, “5 SECONDS OF SUMMER”. The door just opposite it was unnamed. She opened the door and knew that her plan was finally tying up seamlessly. The room was an exact replica of the other one, directly opposite, but the boys, being like family, never needed an extra dressing room, preferring to use the one, therefore Caroline and Lou didn’t have to continuously walk in and out of the rooms. Harry didn’t mind, and the boys grew to accept their fate of seeing Harry naked at least once per location.

Caitlyn heard, down the hall, Paul telling Harry to put his earpiece back in and Harry growling lightly before Paul’s laughter was slowly muted out by, most likely, Harry’s dirty look. Caitlyn put her best sultry voice on and said, “You have three hints, if you don’t find me by then, you get nothing.” Harry screamed then, sexual frustration really starting to egg him on. “Hint 1: This is an exact replica.” Harry was heard down the hall running the opposite direction yelling;

“What kind of a hint is that?! CAITLYN!” Caitlyn laughed and that just made him angrier. “Don’t you dare laugh at me! Just wait until I find you!”

“You have to find me first.” She says, giggling again before giving her second hint. “Hint 2: There is always another one, at each venue, like yours.” Harry knows, at least she thinks he knows, but when she hears him growl again she knows that he is somewhere near the headpiece/earpiece/microphone tables.

“Close, but no cigar baby. Final hint! Come on, I’m so ready for you baby. Hint 3: You never use it, but it’s always there.” Caitlyn hears footsteps running down the hall towards her and she holds her breath, knowing that Harry has found her, but when they keep going, Caitlyn feels a pang of sadness, really hoping to see him, red, sweaty and angry. I guess she was too caught up in her own thoughts to hear the footsteps coming back to the spare change room door, because the next thing she knows, the door was flying open and Harry was marching up to her and kissing Caitlyn fiercely.

“Fuck you!” Harry hisses in her face, after he pulls away to catch his breath, before he pulls her in harshly for another piercing kiss.

“Please.” Caitlyn breathes out, making Harry laugh before he picks her up, wrapping her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, and he walks back to shut and lock the door before he throws her onto the couch and attacks her neck.

“Where. Do. You. Think. You. Get. Off. Saying. Those. Things. To. Me. On. Stage!” Harry says between nips, sucks and licks to her neck and collar bone. “Fuck Caitlyn, do you want me to get hard in front of the boys? In front of all of those girls?” Caitlyn giggles and then moans as he sucks her earlobe into his mouth, before biting it lightly.

“You loved it, you loved the chance of getting caught, rubbing yourself off in front of everyone, you secretly want me to be loud just in case someone is walking past and hears how good you make me feel. You want everyone to know that only you can make me scream as loud as I do when you fuck me just hard enough.” Caitlyn pants into his ear as she works his jeans open, finally slipping her hand inside, finding he’s gone commando- of course he has, I mean, this boy wants to be as close to naked at all times -to start jerking him off.

Harry grunts in her ear as his hips twitch forward before he pushes her solidly up against the wall so that he can move his hands down to pull her flowing red and black dress off of her before he rips- yes rips -his shirt off. Harry lowers her to the ground just so she have enough time to slip her panties and bra off, whilst he takes his jeans off and starts to stroke himself, watching Caitlyn undress in front of him.

Harry surges forward once more to push her up and against the wall, forcing Caitlyn to wrap her limbs around his muscular frame, kissing her heatedly before pushing into Caitlyn forcefully, making her break the kiss with a sharp gasp. Harry doesn’t let up though, he continually thrusts, hard and fast into her making her let out short sharp whimpers. Harry sucks bruises into her shoulders and neck, making her fingernails dig further into his back as he slams particularly hard into her.

Harry shifts his hips, just ever so slightly, making Caitlyn’s head drop back against the wall, her mouth opening wide as she lets out a loud moan. Harry holds onto the backs of her thighs and moves the two of them over to the couch and sits down, allowing her to take control. Harry’s large hands grasp her hips and help Caitlyn to lift up and slam back down on him, the sounds of skin slapping skin fills the room, with the occasional grunt or moan from either Caitlyn or Harry, but when she lowers herself back onto his leaking cock and rolls her hips she subconsciously clenches around him, making Harry moan louder as his eyes roll back into his head as his grip tightens on her hips and his head hits the back of the couch.

Harry lifts Caitlyn once more, turning towards the small table before he places her on top of it, resting her ankles on his shoulders, before he grips her arse and pulls her toward his cock as he thrusts forwards into Caitlyn, making her head loll on the table. Harry shifts his hips, looking for her g-spot, until, all of a sudden Caitlyn screams out “Har-Haz! Fuck!” Harry drills into the one spot making her scream out his name over and over again. Her walls start to slowly tighten around Harry, making him thrust faster and harder into her.

“Fu-ck Caitlyn.” Harry’s voice breaks as he thrusts really hard into her, then rolls his hips, making her eyes roll as a loud moan is ripped from Caitlyn’s throat. Harry’s grunts become more and more high pitched as his thrusts become erratic. Harry leans down and bites into the join between her neck and shoulder making Caitlyn’s back arch and her nails dig into his thighs.

“H-Harry, I’m gonna c-cum!” At this, Harry sucks on the bite, making her gasp, her eyes flying open as she cums hard, her walls tightening around Harry, making him groan loudly before spilling into her, his hips stuttering their movements before he stops all together. The warmth of Harry’s come in Caitlyn makes her smile up at him as he pulls out, eliciting a whimper from her, before he rests the top half of his body against hers. Caitlyn’s hands come up to tangle her fingers in his curls, her nails scratching gently at his scalp, making him hum in approval.

Harry picks Caitlyn up carefully and then carries her over to the couch before lying her down on top of him. He kisses the top of her head and pulls the blanket, that just so happens to be placed there conveniently, over the two of them before mumbling his love for her into Caitlyn’s hair. “We have to do that more often.” He says, practically purring at her, making Caitlyn laugh at his kitten-like qualities every time a blanket is placed on top of him.

“You have to make me want revenge against you more often then.” Harry snorts at her before looking down at Caitlyn lovingly. “What?” Harry shakes his head at her.

“That isn’t going to be a problem love.”

**Author's Note:**

> So?  
> What did you think?  
> Feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudos! Love you guys! xx


End file.
